Don't Stop Watching Me
by the.heart.crest
Summary: Er ist ein Mann, der heimatlosen Kindern ein Leben schenkt. Der Zirkus, schon immer Inbegriff der Lebenslust und Freude... Doch sobald die Show vorbei ist, kehrt die Vergangenheit zurück... Stück für Stück, unaufhaltsam... Folgt mir durch diese Story.
1. Chapter 1

So... Ich lade hier wieder eine Geschichte für Obscuridad Sola (die sich inzwischen Taki Reizen nennt) hoch. Die Geschichte ist bei ihr schon fertiggestellt und wird in gewissen abständen hochgeladen.

hier der Prolog und auch gleich das erste kapitel hinterher!

viel Spaß!

* * *

Prolog

… Es ist zum verzweifeln!

Kami nochmal, er hatte das doch niemals gewollt! Nichtmal wirklich geahnt... und dennoch, steckte er nun mitten drin.

Er hatte niemals geglaubt, dass es so weit kommen konnte!

„Verdammter Mistkerl! Ich komme zurück!" fauchte er in die kalte Nacht, ehe er entwich.

Das lange schwarze Haar, flog um seinen Kopf, der lange, nachtschwarze Mantel bauschte sich um seinen schlanken Körper, alles an ihm verschmolz mit der Finsternis.

„Lebe wohl. Ich warte...", murmelte der Alte in die Nacht.

Dass man seinen Atem sehen konnte war ihm egal. Er war sichtbar. Er konnte es sich leisten …

tbc...


	2. A Boy And A Man

A Boy And A Man...

Gleißendes Licht strahlte ihm ins Gesicht als er wach wurde.

Er öffnete die Augen. Er rieb mit der kleinen, feuchten Kinderhand darüber und spürte das getrocknete Salz vergossener Tränen.

Was war passiert?

Wo war er?

Er ließ den Blick schweifen, alles war weiß...

Warum?

Warum war alles weiß? Warum roch es so... seltsam? Was war das für ein Vorhang?

Er hob eine Hand, bis er einen stechenden Schmerz spürte. In seinem Arm stecke eine Nadel. Ein Schlauch und eine klare Flüssigkeit waren da dran... was sollte das?

„Kaa-san? Too-san?" fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Keine Antwort.

„Nii-san?" fragte er hilflos.

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Hallo?!" er wurde nervös, bekam Angst.

Er fing an zu zappeln, riss den Arm los und zerrte den Vorhang zur Seite.

Nichts.

Er sah aus einem Fenster.

Davor waren die Wipfel einiger Bäume und strahlend blauer Himmel.

Wo war er?

Er sprang auf, doch seine Beine trugen ihn nicht.

Irgendetwas war passiert!

Da war er sich sicher!

Irgendwas war gestern passiert, etwas war geschehen und alles war anders...

„Sasuke-kun?" die freundliche Stimme einer Frau ließ ihn zusammen zucken und panisch aufschreien.

„Sasuke-kun, beruhige dich!" rief die Stimme.

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau näherte sich ihm, sie trug einen Kittel.

Was?!

„Leg dich bitte wieder hin", bat sie und griff nach seinen Armen um ihn auf die Füße zu hieven, „Oh, sieh nur! Du hast die Infusion aus deinem Arm gerissen, tut es nicht weh?" fragte sie sanft und setzte ihn wieder auf die hohe, harte Matratze.

Doch, es hatte weh getan, doch viel mehr hatte er Angst gehabt.

„Na? Lass mich das in Ordnung bringen...", meinte sie und fing an, an seinem Arm herum zu fummeln.

„Wo bin ich? Wo sind Too-san und Kaa-san? Wo ist Nii-san?" fragte er leise. Seine Stimme war nur ein Wispern, kaum lauter als das Rascheln der Kleidung, die die dunkelhaarige Frau trug.

Sie sah auf.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Wo sind sie?" fragte der Junge wieder.

„Sie sind tot. Sasuke, sie sind tot", murmelte sie und streichelte ihm über den Kopf, „Es tut mir Leid...", meinte sie und sah weg.

Der Junge sah sie nur aus großen schwarzen Augen an.

Er reagierte nicht mehr.

Er erinnerte sich.

Er erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht, in der er noch Sasuke Uchiha war. An die letzte Nacht in der er noch eine Familie hatte.

Alle, alle hatte er sterben sehen... warum war er noch am Leben?!

Wo waren alle?

Wo war er?

Wer hatte das getan?

„Nii-san...", hauchte er.

Das war die letzte Person aus seiner Familie, die er lebend gesehen hatte.

Sein Bruder... war auch tot?

Aber, Aniki war doch so klug und so stark, er konnte alles und jeden besiegen! Wie konnte er tot sein?!

Wie konnte er ihn alleine lassen!?

Erste Tränen, heiß wie glühendes Herzblut flossen über Sasukes Wangen.

Er fing an zu zittern.

Alles, _alles_ was er hatte, zerfiel vor seinen Augen.

Er war nun alleine.

Auf sich selbst gestellt mit gerade mal acht Jahren.

Er weinte.

Er warf sich auf die Matratze und vergrub das Gesicht in dem weißen Kissen. Er heulte und schrie, brüllte vor Schmerz und Angst.

Was sollte aus ihm werden?!

Wer würde ihn retten? Wo sollte er bleiben? Wer würde ihm Essen geben? Kleidung? Ein Bett?

Die Hand, die seinen Rücken gestreichelt hatte war bereits verschwunden.

Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt...

„Du...", sagte eine leise, kratzige Stimme, „Hey, du!" sagte sie, dieses mal energischer.

Müde und erschöpft hob Sasuke seinen pochenden Kopf.

Er wusste nun, dass er alleine war.

Er würde anfangen, die Sache logisch anzugehen.

Das hatte Aniki ihm beigebracht. Sobald es geht, eine neue Situation immer pragmatisch angehen.

„Du!" eine Hand landete auf Sasukes Rücken und er zuckte zusammen.

Ein heiserer Schrei entfuhr ihm.

… Er wurde angestarrt.

Von großen, azurblauen Augen. Sie funkelten so komisch... war das Licht hier etwa...? Sasuke sah aus dem Fenster – der Vorhang ist nicht wieder zugezogen worden – die Sonne ist warm und im Begriff unter zu gehen.

„Du, wie heißt du?" fragte die kratzige Kinderstimme neben ihm.

„Sasuke...", er hatte 'Uchiha' anhängen wollen, doch... er war kein Uchiha mehr.

Es gab außer ihm keine Uchiha mehr!

„Ich bin Naruto", meinte die kratzige Kinderstimme.

Alles, was Sasuke dazu zu sagen hatte war ein heiseres: „Aha...", und ein leichtes Kopfnicken.

„Naruto? Naruto!" eine tiefe Männerstimme näherte sich dem Zimmer, wo die beiden Jungen waren.

Schritte wurden im Gang laut, dann ging die Tür auf.

„Oh, da bist du ja, Naruto!" meinte der Mann, „Warum überfällst du Sasuke-kun so?" fragte er und legte Naruto eine große Hand auf den Kopf.

„Oh, Ero Sennin...", murmelte Naruto andächtig und etwas verlegen.

Sasuke sah der kurzen Szene schweigend zu.

Wer war dieser Mann? Wer war dieser Naruto? Was wollten sie?

„Oh, tut mir Leid, dass Naruto dich so überfallen hat... Ich bin Jiraiya", erklärte der Mann.

Sasuke sah ihn an, diesen Jiraiya.

Er war groß, breit gebaut, hatte weiße Haare.

Er war relativ alt.

„Ich werde mich fortan um dich kümmern!" fügte er hinzu.

Sasukes Augen wurden groß und bekamen ein hoffnungsvolles Glimmen.

Naruto grinste. Endlich bekam er einen gleichaltrigen, neuen Freund.

„Komm, ich habe Hunger!" meinte Naruto und schnappte sich Sasukes Hand.

Er zog den etwas starren Jungen vom Bett und aus dem Zimmer. Seine Stimme war von Vorfreude getränkt als er erklärte: „Ich habe noch zwei Gutscheine für 'Ichirakus Ramenbar' ich lade dich ein!"

Sasuke wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen als einfach nur zu nicken.

Jiraiya folgte den Jungen aus dem Krankenhaus und als er die beiden auf der Straße entlang laufen sah, drehte er ab.

Er musste zu 'Diesem Mann', die Sache mit Sasuke regeln.

Naruto war ins Rennen gekommen und hatte Sasukes Handgelenk nicht losgelassen. Wohl oder übel rannte Sasuke ihm nach.

In der schmalen Brust schlug ein kleines Herz, voller Hoffnung und voller Glück.

Er würde überleben!

Er würde nicht alleine sein!

… Too-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san! Habt keine Angst, mir wird es gut gehen! … Hauchte er in seinen Gedanken.

Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit zum Trauern.

Weinen und Trauern würde er Nachts, wenn er trotz der Gesellschaft des blonden Jungen, alleine wäre...

* * *

Sooo... hier schonmal das erste Kapitel...


End file.
